The Last Supper
by Yugao702
Summary: A grand feast has been made for a woman with an incurable illness. Two men desperate to save the one they love...all with the price of blood. "Why don't I eat? Let's eat, Let's live, together."


Somewhere a grand feast was set on large table. The plates of food were presented beautifully on the table like works of art. Candles lit dimly in the room, bring a mood that was calming but in the same time, felt eerie. The aroma of food mixed into the air, filling the room with a scent that would make anyone salivate with hunger.

At the end of the long table, a young woman with short blond hair sat quietly. At first glance, she could easily be mistaken for a well-made doll due to her pale white skin, delicate face, and glassy cerulean eyes. The way she was dressed even resembled that of a doll's which was a black and yellow off shoulder dress. A large white frilly choker with a thin red ribbon tied around it on her slim neck, and finally on her head, a black top hat with a pair of crimson red roses attached to it with a white bundle of fur dangling on the side, completing her outfit.

She was silent as she sat motionlessly with a nonchalant expression on her face. From each of her sides, two young men stepped out from the shadows.

From her right was a man with dark bluish hair. The bangs of his hair covered one side of his face while the other side was slightly braided, revealing one of his deep blue eyes that matched his hair and on his left ear was a golden dangling ear which shined dimly in the candle lit room. He was dressed in a raven black trench coat with red and yellow linings, a white frilled shirt, black and white pants, and black boots. Around his neck was a long dark muffler and there was a crimson red rose pinned to his chest. The man gave a toothy grin to the lady as a mischievous look glistened in his eyes.

From her left was a man with long purple hair that was tied to a loose braid. His outfit was somewhat similar to the male across him but he had a dark cloak with a large bundle of fur at the top draped over his shoulder. He had a calm aura around him as he looked at the young woman softly with a gentle smile on his lips.

The two men were equally handsome and both of them had a presence that similar to that royalty, especially with how dignified they appeared. The two smiled down at the lady as they presented her something from their hands.

The blue haired one handed her a silver fork while the purple haired one handed a knife. "We've prepared an extraordinary feast just for you tonight." The blue haired male cheerfully announced as the purple haired male smiled calmly and added. "Let us enjoy our meal, my lady."

For an ordinary person, having dinner was a simple, normal routine that it could even be considered a chore but for these two young men, tonight was special...

Because tonight was the two year anniversary of the night their lady, Rin Kagamine came to their mansion and into their lives.

Two years had gone by so quickly since that night and for them, that night was still fresh within their minds.

For Kaito Shion and Gakupo Kamui, it was probably the most interesting time of their lives. Being born into very prestigious families, Kaito and Gakupo were aristocrats among aristocrats. With their superior looks and dignified presence, they were both admired and envied by many. They could easily be mistaken for foreign princes of distant lands but that was not the case as they were simply viscounts of two distinct families.

However, the two men ended up living under the same mansion due to...complicated family issues.

Right now, the two males took a seat at each side of the quiet woman with their plates filled with various types of food while the blond haired woman's plate was completely empty as she merely held the fork and knife offered to her by the men, in her hands.

The blue haired male- Kaito grinned widely as he lifted a spoonful of pudding to the girl's lips. "Now then Rin-chan, say ahhh~"

"Kaito, you're going to ruin her dinner if you feed her sweets right away." The purple haired male- Gakupo frowned in disapproval as he watched the pair. Kaito turned to him with a childish pout. "No it won't Gakupo, I heard that dessert first can make a healthy diet!"

"What kind of diet would that be?" Gakupo snorted while Kaito huffed stubbornly. "Well, I'm sure Rin-chan likes it." He reverted his eyes to the young lady then grinned. "Right Rin-chan~?"

Instead of responding, Rin simply opened her lips and took the dessert into her mouth, her blank expression unchanged. Kaito's smile widened as Rin ate and turned to Gakupo with a triumphant look on his face. "See?" He said, puffing his chest out proudly.

Gakupo sighed heavily and shook his head at Kaito's childishness. He then grabbed a knife and fork and sliced a piece of steak from his plate but he did not eat it, instead he brought it up to Rin, pressing the warm slice of meat to her lips. "Here Rin-dono." He said. "Please eat this."

Rin opened her mouth and ate the food as well with the same unchanging look. The two men smiled down at her as they happily took turns spoon feeding the silent girl, despite the fact she was holding her own set of utensils and was perfectly capable of feeding herself.

Rin didn't complain and simply allowed them to feed her with whatever food was laid out before them. The amount of cleared plates grew and grew into several towers but Rin didn't say a word to stop it and continued to eat nonstop, unable to feel full.

The reason for this is that…she is suffering from a terrible illness.

This illness causes the person's body to weaken as time passes, decreasing the person's lifespan. A horrible side effect to this illness was the numbing of the senses, particularly the taste buds, resulting to the person gaining an insatiable hunger.

No one knows if there was a cure for this or if it was even curable in the first place. It is a very stressful and frustrating thing but…all the two men could do was to support the young woman and hopefully try to ease her illness even for just a little bit by feeding her various types of food in an attempt to cure her.

As the plates were quickly being cleared, Gakupo glanced over to grandfather clock at the side to see it was about to be midnight. "It's already getting late." He casually said. Kaito turned and looked at the clock as well then he frowned. "You're right." He agreed then looked back at the table "There's still so much food on the table."

"We will just eat the rest later then." Gakupo said and looked over to Rin. "My lady, shall I take you to your room?"

Rin slowly shook her head. "No, it's fine…" She softly said and stood up. "I can handle myself for now. Thank you for dinner my lords so I bid you good night now." She curtsied before she slowly walked out of the room. The two watched as she left, closing the door behind her.

There was silence between them before Kaito broke it. "Do you think she'll be fine?" He muttered. Gakupo frowned slightly. "Maybe. She doesn't seem to be unwell as of now…"

"Do you think she's getting better?"

"We wouldn't really know since we're not doctors but…I doubt there has been any change in her condition."

Kaito hummed in response. Silence fell once more until Kaito stood up. "Well then, I shall return to my room as well. It's already late."

"What about the table?" Gakupo questioned as Kaito moved pass him. Kaito looked at him over his shoulder and gave a scoff. "Let the servants handle it. I'm certain some of them are more than willing to make it their dinner."

With that said, Kaito made his way to the door as he waved to Gakupo and closed the door behind him. Gakupo sighed as he stood up as well and walked over to the side where a rope dangled. He reached for it and tugged it before he waited.

A few minutes later, a maid walked into the room. Her hair was peach colored and reached until her hips with an ahoga bouncing on her head, her eyes were light pink and she wore the standard maid uniform as she bowed down to her master. "You called, Kamui-sama?" She quietly asked.

"Please clean up the table Miki and throw away the leftovers. You can have the rest of the untouched dishes if you wish and share them with the other servants." Gakupo instructed. Miki nodded then bowed before getting to work.

Gakupo sighed as he went and left the room as well. He stepped out to the dark and glanced up at the large moon in the sky from the one of the glass windows.

He let out another sigh and moved down the hall but not to return to his room but to go to the library of the mansion. He still had a lot to work on after all.

* * *

Rin wobbled into her room and made her way to her bed. Her legs felt like led and she felt like all her energy drained. She then fell onto her bed with a heavily sigh.

Rin rolled to her side, cradling her stomach as she softly grunted. She was still hungry…but she couldn't eat any more than what she already took in.

Rin had once tried to eat as much food as possible to get rid of this uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She eat and eat what was perhaps weeks-worth of food however in the end, she ended up throwing up, emptying everything in her stomach because she was overfed and her body couldn't handle the extreme amount of food she had ate.

But despite that, she still felt hungry which made her somewhat miserable.

Rin closed her eyes, trying to ignore the endless grumbling of her stomach before she opened them again and rolled to her other side, reaching underneath her pillow.

She pulled out something and opened her hand to reveal a silvery necklace with a sapphire held in the middle. The jewel softly glowed under the moonlight from the window as Rin stared at it with a gentle but melancholic look in her eyes.

It was a fairly simple jewelry, ignoring the stone that sat in the middle of it but to her, it was the most precious thing she ever had.

She gripped the accessory and brought it to her chest, embracing it tightly as she curled into a ball on her bed. A single tear fell from her eye as she muttered so softly that it was above a whisper. "Len…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, hello my dear readers! I have created a new chapter just for you! To be honest this is just an experimental story to see how far this thing will go.**

 **Yes, I have been really, really, reeeally busy lately to the point I'm in literal tears. No joke. I am on the verge of collapsing which was I was close to leaving fanfiction altogether but no! When I think back on my stories (and you my dear readers) I thought 'I can't leave now after everything I've done!' so yea I am still here everyone!**

 **I'm a huge fan of Vanan'ice since it is composed of my all-time favorite guys after all. I just love their music and its been awhile since they last sang together so I decided to write about their (somewhat) recent song "The Last Supper".**

 **I have been really conflicted on whether I should make the sick person Rin or Len since Len is one of the people who sang the song but then I decided that he would have a different role in the story and made Rin the sick person. I wanted to write this for a while now since they had released it but like I said I didn't have the time so yea.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter (Its actually just a prologue) and please review and fav this story when you have the time!**

 **I would love to read your reviews, it gives me more motivation to write so don't hesitate to write!**

 **Anyways that's it for now so until then, bye bye!**

 **-Yugao702**


End file.
